Mario bros
Mario_bros are group of boys that work in canalises Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario franchise. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies; and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger and taller twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario franchise. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi''series. '''Wario' (Japanese: ワリオ, Wario) is a recurring character in the Mario series. He is an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival. He usually appears as an antagonist, or in some cases an anti-hero. His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's castle. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. Waluigi (Japanese: ワルイージ, Waruīji) is Luigi's very tall and skinny rival, and Wario's partner. Waluigi made his debut in Mario Tennis, and since then, he has made playable appearances exclusively in Mario franchise's spin-off titles. He has been voiced by Charles Martinet ever since his debut. His name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words, Warui and Ruīji, meaning "bad" and "Luigi". In addition, his name is an anagram to the Japanese word Ijiwaru, which can mean "ill-tempered" or "cruel". The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he has evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. He has a particularly strong rivalry with Luigi, who he constantly harasses, but he apparently has animosity toward most others in the Mushroom Kingdom, except for his brother, Wario. Toad is a character who is Princess Peach's attendant and a long time protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is actually a singular character among an entire species of look-alikes (much like Yoshi is to the Yoshi species), leading to confusion over some of his appearances. He usually has the role of a supporting character who tries to help Mario and Luigi on their adventures, although he occasionally has been as a main protagonist, such as in Super Mario Bros. 2 and his starring role in Wario's Woods. He also appears regularly as a playable character in the Mario spin-offs. His role as Peach's steward has sometimes instead been given to Toadsworth. Chococat is one of the many fictional characters produced by Japanese corporation Sanrio. He is drawn as a black Cat with huge black eyes, four whiskers, and like counterpart Hello Kitty, no mouth. His name comes from his Chocolate-coloured nose. Like other Sanrio characters, he appears on a variety of merchandise, including stationery, coffee mugs, plush toys, bath towels, etc. When Sanrio releases new Chococat lines, the background colors and designs, Chococat's collar and fur color, and his accessories and friends are often altered. Chococat was originally pictured with a blue collar, but he has since been depicted wearing different colored collars, scarves, and even a Lei. Sanrio has also produced new Chococat products that portray him in a greyish-brown color. In the Momoberry version, he is pink with a top hat, bow tie, and cane. Line names are often heavily relied upon in internet sales descriptions. Mario_-_Mario_Party_10.png 200px-Luigi_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png toCTth5.png waluigi_ssbwiiu_by_banjo2015-d8f610d.png 308px-Toad_-_Mario_Party_10.png chococat.jpg mario_and_peach.png Daisy and Luigi.png Wario and Lila.png Ribbon and Waluigi.png Bros clan.png Hello yoshi Bros play.png Others characters - Cópia - Cópia.png Rest of them christmas.png Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Young heroes